


Then With the Rising Sun

by Leyna



Series: Winchesters of the Caribbean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Digital Painting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: For the "dc_everafter" 2011 challenge, for the prompt "Pirates of the Caribbean:.It's that scene at the end of these sorts of stories, where Cas says "Farewell, Dean Winchester. It is time for you to return home" and Dean says "Wait!"Digital Painting





	Then With the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For the "dc_everafter" challenge, which is a fairytale and Disneyland themed challenge. My prompt was Pirates of the Caribbean. (Again!) I really do enjoy revisiting ideas, and putting a different spin on them. This time I decided to do a more fairytale take on a PotC Fusion. I was aiming for lots of light and colour and maybe a slight illustration feel. 
> 
> Thank you to ileliberte and ebonystar for their very helpful beta comments. Digitally painted with Corel PainterX on an Intuous 3 tablet. Originally posted to livejournal.


End file.
